


Cuffed to a Wall

by sketchyscrolls



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Escape, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyscrolls/pseuds/sketchyscrolls
Summary: Tony brings Peter to a place he thinks Peter will enjoy, but they're surprised.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Cuffed to a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my VERY FIRST whump fic with Peter and Tony! I may be inconsistent with some things including details of New York and Marvel characters (because it has been a long time since I've had a refresher on the whole story).
> 
> Even so, I hope you'll bear with me, and thenk you SO MUCH for reading!
> 
> TW: A panic attack and unintentional self-inflicted injury

"Hey, Peter," he heard Tony say, softly, quietly. He had to swim through dark, thick liquid and into the waking world, again, so that he could respond.

"Mmn," was what ended up coming out, even though he really wanted to talk to Tony, because he was Tony Stark, for goodness sake.

"Wake up, buddy, I want to take you somewhere." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder and shook him, gently. Peter placed his hand over Tony's, and patted it.

"One sec. Waking up. Slowly. Kinda heavy." He tried not to move too fast, because from past experience, he knew that doing that would make him light-headed and dizzy.

"Okay, kid, take your time. I'll stay here until you're fully up."

Peter rolled over onto his back, and opened his eyes slowly, before rubbing his face and leaning up on his elbow. "What time is it?" he asks, slurring just a little.

"It's, like, two in the morning," Tony says, a little bit guilty. "I didn't mean to get you up this late, but I wanted to wait until they were all asleep first. And most of the world. Because what I want to show you is only good when nobody is around."

"I see." Peter sat up, then, head drooping forward as he tried, yet again to wake himself a little more. Tony ruffled his hair.

"I didn't realize you were sleeping so deeply, kiddo. I would've waited for a better part of your cycle if I knew."

"It's okay," he said, and then stood up. And then he felt dizzy, and light-headed, so he sat back down. "I'm sorry, it's taking a while. I'll be pretty foggy if I get up now," he said, the thickness creeping back into his head.

"No, no, take your time, bud. No rush." Tony even sat next to him on the bed. "I can carry you, if you like. But you'll have to wear the suit. It's just necessary."

At that, Peter looked up and noticed Tony wearing the housing unit on his back. "I'm heavy," he said. "More muscle than a normal guy my age, and it's more because I'm Spider-Man. You sure?" he asked, a little embarrassed that he was even considering this.

"Yeah, I've got the suit," Tony said, and then stood. He activated everything but the helmet. "No worries. This thing's got some pretty good hydraulics."

Peter hummed softly at that. "M'kay. Then go ahead," he said, and Tony leaned forward, before picking up Peter. "I'm gonna be sticky, so you don't drop me," he said.

"Thanks," Tony said, stifling a laugh. Peter drifted in and out of consciousness as he had wrapped his arms and legs around Tony and stuck his hands and feet against the suit. Tony took him down to where all the suits were, and then patted Peter's back. "Okay, time for you to change," he told Peter, who slowly climbed down, with Tony's help.

"Which one?" he asked, still groggy. He rubbed one of his eyes and yawned.

"The Scarlet Spider, or something. Doesn't matter. Just suit up, alright?"

"Gotcha," Peter replied, and grabbed that one off the hanger. He messily undressed and pulled on the suit very quickly, before pulling the mask over his head. The eyes of it were squinting, but his were just half closed as he fought to stay awake. For Tony. For Iron Man.

He gave Tony a thumbs-up when all was said and done, and then Tony started walking toward the exit. "C'mon, Spidey, we're heading out. Just follow me, okay?" he said, since Peter seemed just a bit more awake, now.

He was, but he wasn't fully there yet. It would be fine, though.

Peter followed Tony out of the building and when Tony took off, Peter hopped into the air and swung from building to building, following him in close pursuit.

They were heading several blocks away, and Peter was starting to wonder what Tony was going to show him, but then he saw that he was being brought over to a part of the city that was normally heavily populated, but was now nearly empty. The people that *were* there didn't really seem to notice that Spider-Man and Iron Man were flying overhead. And then, they arrived. A little park -- well, not little. It was huge, on the outskirts of the city. There were some beautiful trees surrounding it, a dip in the land, and at the very bottom of that dip, there was a beautiful, shimmering lake, that didn't seem to be tainted by the litter New York was famous for. Or the pigeons.

Peter approached the lake, as Tony had right before him, and they both sat on the edge of a dock that went out into the water. "Isn't it nice?" Tony asked. "Not quite far enough from the light pollution to feel completely natural, but it's better than the buildings. It's... freer." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I thought you'd like it."

Peter nodded, the eyes of his mask still not fully open because his weren't, but he'd made it there. "It's really nice," he said.

And then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He wasn't cold. He wasn't uncomfortable other than the grogginess. This was some spidey-sense, right here.

He turned around quickly to immediately get something very hard smashed against the side of his face. He wasn't used to getting hit quite that hard, but he also wasn't quite a normal human, and so he stood, but was hit with a wave of dizziness, and black spots started to invade his sight. He took a few swings, but he'd stood up too fast, and he could feel all his limbs slowly melting into a puddle beneath him. The guy hit him in the head three more times, and Peter finally passed out in a crumple on the ground.

Tony had seen all this, and began to attack the guy, but he had pulled out a tazer and was now shocking the suit, making it short out just enough for him to lose control. "Shit-- Friday, eject, get me out of here--" he said, but the lack of a helmet turned out to be a bad idea for him. Soon, he was hit over the head too, and everything went black.

______

The last thing Peter had seen was a guy in a dark hat. He didn't recognize the guy, didn't know what had happened except that he'd been knocked out.

But now, as he was regaining consciousness, Peter slowly began to feel tight metal shackles around his wrists, chained to the wall behind him. He could feel the pressure on his face, as if he'd been hit with a brick -- no, it was a baseball bat. He could remember that. A metal one.

He opened his eyes and saw Tony, chained in front of him in the same way. Suit on his body, but seemingly not in working order. That was scary.

But then, Peter noticed that his mask was off. He could feel the air on his face, in his hair, hitting his eyes as he looked around, and there were no menus. He swallowed nervously. What was going on?

He heard footsteps on the other side of a nearby door, and looked up to see the man who was previously wearing a black hat walk into the room.

"Oh, he's awake... Little Peter. How are you, Spider-Man? Oh, but you're just a little teenager, you know? Oh, what am I saying, of course you knew that! I'm just messing with you, y'know?"

He walked across the room, toward Tony, and brought back his foot, like he was about to kick him. "No--!" Peter shouted, struggling against the cuffs. But to no avail. What were these things made of??

The guy kicked Tony in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward and cough heavily, startling awake. He looked around the room, saw the guy, and then saw Peter. "No, kid, you can't be here. No way, no-- Do whatever you want to me, man, just -- please, just let him go."

The guy let out a low laugh. "Oh wow, I've already got Tony Stark begging. This will be fun," he said, crossing the room toward Peter, now.

Peter retreated as far back as he could, looking up at the guy with venom in his eyes. "How do you know my name?" he asked, trying to sound menacing.

"Oh, you think your identity is still safe, Peter Parker? I know where you live, Spidey. I know where you go to school, and I know all of your friends. MJ, does that ring a bell? Oh, your eyes -- that look on your face is priceless. Don't worry, we don't have your sweet little girlfriend." Hearing him say that made Peter feel sick. "At least, not yet. If you don't cooperate, we will. And I'm starting to think that might just end up being the case." He reeled back his leg, and then kicked Peter, hard, in the side.

Peter clenched his teeth and groaned at the pain, wanting to clutch his side, but his hands being cuffed to the wall was a real nuisance. "Please -- what do you want?" he asked the guy. And the guy grinned widely.

"All you two have to do is pick which one of you will die." He grinned manically. "And you both have to agree. One will commit suicide, and the other will have chosen it. It's the perfect situation, for you two, isn't it? Father and son, Iron Man and Spider-Man, Tony Stark and Peter Parker."

Peter didn't dare defy this guy. He had threatened the lives of his friends, and he really didn't want to risk that.

He asked one question, though.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask?" the guy said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Because it's fun! To watch heroes suffer." He turned, then, and walked out of the room. Peter looked up at Tony, and knew who had to die. He did. Peter. He wouldn't let Tony die.

"Peter, it has to be me," Tony said, and Peter felt himself scrunch up his face, tears filling his eyes.

"No, Tony, it-- me, it's me." He realized this would be a very difficult thing for them to handle.

"Please, Peter, I can't lose you--"

"And you think I could lose you? Choose to kill you to spare my own life? No, I won't do it. I will not kill you, Tony." He felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks, and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold them back. "Ugh, fuck."

Tony frowned. "Peter, you have your whole life ahead of you, I can't let you throw that away."

"What about Morgan? Your little girl, she wouldn't have a father, you know? Neither would I." Peter bit his lip, hard, to stop the sob that was about to come out. 

"But she'd have a big brother. You'd still have May, still have everyone at the tower -- all of the Avengers care about you, Peter. All of them. You'd have all of them."

"But not you. I wouldn't have you, Tony."

He could feel a panic attack coming, he knew what it felt like. He started yanking on the chains, so much harder than before, over and over and over and over and over and--

"Peter, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care! I don't care!" And then he just let out a loud groan of effort, his heart racing, his lungs burning, and he suddenly shouted with pain, before stopping abruptly and biting his lip until he tasted blood, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tony was right. He'd dislocated his wrist. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered, whimpering then, breathing very quickly through the pain. "Ughh, Tony, I-- I-- my wrist--!"

"Shit," Tony said. "Uh, kid, what is it?" he asked, feeling utterly useless. If Peter couldn't get out, Tony had even less of a chance.

"Out-- out of place, fuck!!"

Tony had a fleeting thought about Peter and cursing, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. "Shit, kid, I-- I don't know what to do."

Peter felt it, it was searing through his entire arm, up to his hair, even. He groaned loudly. He knew what he had to do. He pulled again, in the opposite direction, and shouted loudly, before it went back into place, and he slowly felt the pain begin to dissipate. But it still hurt like hell.

Now, he was just softly crying. Hiccupping, sobbing, sniffling, the works.

Tony watched as Peter's tears ran over the cut in his face from where he was hit, and watched as the blood flowed down with the streams his tears left behind. He felt his heart ache for the kid. He desperately wanted to hug him, to show him everything was okay, but he couldn't make it over there.

"I'm so sorry, kid," he whispered, feeling tears prick at his own eyes, too. "You -- you don't deserve this. I'm so, so sorry."

Peter could feel his whole body trembling, shaking violently. He was terrified. He had never been captured like this before.

Tony could hardly move. The suit was so heavy when it wasn't on, but he couldn't turn it on -- it wasn't working. It wasnt--

But then, he felt the hydraulics begin to work. Just a little bit. He looked up at Peter, and then at the suit, before he looked away, to keep their captor from learning that his suit had rebooted.

And then, the captor came back in, arrogant, as he locked the door behind himself. He had brass knuckles on. "Oh no, is the baby crying?" he asked. "We've gotta take care of that," he said, before approaching Peter. He kicked Peter right in the face, right where the cut was, and Peter flinched harshly.

"Pretty resourceful, you know. Pulled your wrist out of the socket and put it back, huh? That was fun to watch, you get a point for being entertaining." He kicked Peter again, in the arm that still hurt from the dislocated wrist. Peter's hand rubbed uncomfortably against the concrete wall behind him, and he yelped, as he felt the blood start to seep out. "Oh, did I scrape you? Sorry about that, Peter. Didn't mean to." He kneeled down and pressed the brass knuckles underneath Peter's jaw, before pushing against it. Slowly, they began to sink into Peter's skin, and Peter panted quickly, whimpering and shouting out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stop that! Please! I'll do it, I'll sacrifice myself!"

"No--" Peter managed to get out, before he felt blood start to fill his mouth. The guy had pierced the knuckles all the way through that soft part, and through the underside of Peter's tongue. He pulled out the knuckles and Peter swallowed, but there was so much blood. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

Tony couldn't handle this anymore. He shot a blast out of his palm and broke the wall surrounding his chains, before aiming his foot at the guy and activating the rocket on the bottom. It burned the guy severely, and he screamed out in pain as his skin blistered. Tony kept the rocket on, although at a low power so the knockback wasn't too incredible, and stomped on the guy's face. That knocked him out... if it didn't kill him.

Peter, horrified, felt very sick, then. "How-- how could you--" he said, and then gagged.

Tony then realized that he may have gone too far, and he got on his knees, leaning forward to look at the guy. His chest was still moving.

"He's alive, Pete. Alive. It's okay."

At that, Peter seemed immensely relieved, but still extremely upset. Tony helped Peter with the cuffs, shooting them out of the wall, and then they bolted. But Peter's mask was missing.

That didn't matter though. It was like, four in the morning, and they needed to get to the med bay. Now.

Tony couldn't fly, because his hands were still behind his back, but he could run. And it looked like Peter could too, but there was still a lot of blood dripping down his throat. He probably looked like a horror to everyone else. He wished he had his mask.

Tony found a quick and discreet route to the tower, turning corners quickly and looking behind him to see if Peter was still following every few seconds. But soon, he felt immensely dizzy, and had to stop running.

"Tony, are you alright?" Peter asked, panic still laced through his voice as he came to a stop next to Tony. 

"Yeah, just-- just give me a minute." Tony leaned his shoulder against a wall nearby, and activated his helmet. "Friday, call Happy. Tell him we need him."

"Yes, sir. You have a major concussion from the baseball bat, and you need medical attention."

"I'm getting there."

Peter, still worried, approached Tony and leaned in front of him, trying to get a good look. But it really didn't help that Tony's mask was on. "Uh, do you feel alright?" Peter asked.

"Sure, fine -- got a concussion, that's all."

And then, he immediately passed out.

Forgetting his hands were bound, even though his wrists were in a hell of a lot of pain, Peter's arms jerked forward as he attempted to catch Tony. But he only ended up losing his balance and falling, too. He got up onto his knees and leaned over Tony, calling out to him.

"Hey, don't -- youre not supposed to fall asleep, Tony, please--"

"Spider-Man?" a small voice asked. Peter turned his head to see Flash, the one and only, standing at the alleyway.

"Shit. Uh, hi, Flash. I know, you're shocked out of your mind, but Tony-- Iron Man, he's-- he's gonna die. We gotta get him out of here, and I-- I can't break these damn handcuffs. They have to be vibranium." He got up. "I look like hell right now, I know, he did something real bad to my jaw, but we really, really have to help Tony right now--"

"No, I get you." Flash walked over to Iron man, and looked up at Peter. "I... Can't believe you're him. And I've been, like, worshiping him."

"I... Yeah, I'm Spider-Man, but I'm also Peter. Feel free to treat me however you want. Whatever persona, treat me however. I don't care if it contradicts, you can forget I'm Spidey if you want, but for now, we just have to save him, he got hit in the head real bad--"

And then, Happy pulled up. "Peter! Thank god you're safe -- oh, shit." He saw Tony, then, and turned to Flash. "Kid, help me carry Iron Man," he said, and Flash nodded, still surprised out of his mind. He lifted Tony's legs, and Happy lifted the rest of him, and together they carried him to the car. They laid him in the back seat and Peter got in too.

"You can come, Flash. I know you've been wanting to see Stark Tower, but I think he's gonna want to thank you, too."

Flash only nodded, still too shocked to really talk. He got in the front seat and then Happy sped to the tower.

_______

Once in the med bay, Helen was ordering Bruce, who had just gotten there, to stuff Peter's mouth with cotton and bandage the underside of his jaw, as well. They made Flash wait outside, who was playing with the hat he had been wearing at the time. Tony was still unconscious.

Peter, once all his wounds were situated, joined Flash out there. "Hargh thoo thalk with thith cothhon, budh itth okhay for nhow."

"Oh. Uh... How are you feeling?" he asked, surprisingly caring about Peter, now.

"Okhay. Sthill hurtth."

"I'd think so. Um, how about... Iron Man?"

"They're workhinh on ith."

"Um, I... I'm not too sure how I feel about all of this, um, so... I kind of want to go home."

"You don' wan' Iromn Mann thoo thankh you?" Peter asked.

"I mean, yeah, but my favorite superhero was always Spider-Man, and now... Now... It's just, you."

"I'm thorry," Peter said softly. "I know you were enjyoyingh thath. I wanthedh thoo keep ith hiddhen from you the mothte, becauthe you lovedh Thpidey tho mush."

"It's... fine. But you... You're not as lame as I thought. You're an awkward little bitch, yeah, but in these situations... You care a lot, you're badass, and you're strong as hell. And I never once in my life thought I'd ever say that to Peter fucking Parker."

Peter chuckled a little, at that.

"Lithhen, you godtha keep thith a thecret, okhay? Pleathe. If anyone elthhe knew... Um, MGhay an' Nhed know. Thath it."

"Yeah, for sure, I... I know I've ruined a lot about your life, but... I won't ruin this. I can't. Even if I want to livestream with fucking Spider-Man."

"You can. When I'm mathked. You canh do thath." He nodded. And then Flash grinned, very widely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Promithe."

And then, Helen stepped out. "Come on, he's asking for you, Peter. And you, kid."

Peter got up and turned to Flash, who stood as well, tentatively, and they both went into the med bay together, to see Tony.

As soon as he saw Peter with that bandage, he reached his now-free arms up, silently asking for a hug, which Peter gladly gave.

"I thought you'd-- I was so scared, Peter-- I never should've brought you out there," he said, holding Peter tightly.

"Itth okay, Thony," Peter said, and Tony pulled back.

"Did they put cotton in your mouth?" he asked. Peter nodded, and Tony chuckled. "Okay, alright. You don't have to talk so much. I hear some kid helped too?" he said, peeking around Peter. And there was Flash, twiddling his thumbs. "C'mere, kid, let me shake your hand," Tony said.

Flash quickly walked up and shook Tony's hand vigorously. "You're awesome, Iron Man, seriously -- awesome. Even if you're not Spider-Man," he said, and then placed a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just said. It still hadn't quite sunk in that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. He turned to Peter, who was now chuckling.

"You'll keep his secret, right?" Tony asked, and Flash nodded vigorously.

"Yeah... yeah, Iron Man, I will, for sure."

Tony nodded at him, approvingly. "Alright, kiddo. You go home, and go to sleep -- I don't know what the hell you were doing out at three in the morning, but you've seriously gotta get some rest."

Flash nodded, then, and backed away. "Thank you, Iron Man... And Peter," he said, before quickly leaving. Peter turned to Tony.

"He loveth Thpider-Man," he said. "But heth the thchool bully, and he bathically ruined my life. I hope I didn'th makhe him feel badh," Peter said.

Tony grinned at him. "I think he's gonna be a lot nicer to you, from now on, bud," he said.

"...I hope tho," Peter replied.


End file.
